First Inkaaran-Xindi War
In January 1994, intent on removing corruption and abuse at the hands of the First Xindi Empire, the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara, Federalized Consortium of V’radian, Holy People of Triannon, Xathan Trade Order and Federation of Oran’taku established the Inkaaran Alliance and attacked all Xindi ships, personnel and facilities within their soverign space. As the Xindi economy was heavily involved in mining and trade efforts in this region, the uprising was devasting. 1/3 of the total Xindi economy ground to a halt overnight and valuable infrastructure and ships were seized. While the Xindi had the ability to counter this attack and seize their taken property, Prince Daal submitted to the interstellar pressure and signed the Allon Accord on Inkaara on 25 March 1994, hoping to keep the First Xindi Empire from going to war with the Inkaaran Alliance and establish peace. This however was at the expense of popular support for Daal's regency. Senior military officers were also opposed to the treaty and launched a coup d'état when the Emperor returned to Xindus. Army General Dusov seized power, arrested the Inkaara delegation, exiled Daal, and ended the regency, giving 17-year-old Emperor Deeter full powers. The Unified Inkaaran Kingdom then decided to attack First Xindi Empire in April 1994, followed immediately by an invasion of Oran’taku where they had previously been repelled. Allied Inkaaran, V’radite and Triannian forces attacked First Xindi Empire, bombing Idaria and other major Xindi cities. Dusov was quickly killed when Idaria was sacked and after the Xindi-Reptilians could not gain joint military support from the other Xindi races, representatives of First Xindi Empire's various regions signed an armistice with Inkaara in the ruins of Idaria, ending 11 days of resistance against the invading Inkaaran Army. The Inkaaran Alliance occupied First Xindi Empire and split it up. The Independent Insectiod Hives was established as an Inkaaran satellite state, ruled by the Alliance-backed militia known as the Osmia that came into existence in 1995, but was relatively limited in its activities until 1997. Inkaaran troops occupied the Xindi-Aquatic state of Pteritan, as well as parts of Xindi-Reptilian state of Quinana and Xindi-Arboreal islands of Cholactylus, while other parts of the planet were occupied by the Xathan, Triannian, and V’radian. From 1994–99, the Xindi-Insectiod Osmia regime murdered around 900-thousand people, 25-million were displaced, and another 200-thousand were forced into slave labor; the victims were predominantly Reptilian but included 37-thousand Primates. By the moment the First Xindi Empire surrendered, a resistance force sprang up against the Inkaaran Alliance. From the start, the Xindi resistance forces consisted of two factions: the Uroplas who supported a new Xindi Empire with greater automony of the republics and the royalist Pachyda, who supported the return of the Reptilian Emperor. The heavily pro-Empire Pachyda were led by Datus, while the independent Uroplas were led by Rlugub. The Uroplas initiated a guerrilla campaign that developed into the largest resistance army on Xindus. The Pachyda were initially supported by the exiled royal government, but soon focused increasingly on combating the Uroplas rather than the occupying Inkaaran Alliance forces. By the end of the war, the Pachyda movement transformed into a collaborationist Reptilian nationalist militia completely dependent on Inkaaran Alliance supplies to fight the Uroplas. The highly mobile Uroplas, however, carried on their guerrilla warfare with great success. In November 1995, the Pan-Xindi Liberation Council was convened in Brisna, Pteritan. The council reconvened on the following year, in Jaiy, also in Pteritan, and established the basis for post-war organization of the empire, establishing a federation. The Uroplas were able to expel the Inkaaran Alliance from Xindus in 1999 and able to keep the Alliance from invading again until 2000 when it finally was dissolved due to waning public support and infighting between the member states. Most of the former Inkaaran Alliance members would later be conquered and annexed by the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara by the 2060s. The official Xindi post-war estimate of victims in First Xindi Empire during First Inkaaran-Xindi War is 4.7-million. First Xindi-Inkaaran Conflict in the 1990s enabled Inkaara to widen its influence and territorial holdings while breaking away from its depedency on the Xindi. The victory of the Inkaaran Kingdom and the economic disaster it caused are thought to be one of the primary factors to cause the First Xindi Civil war and the destruction of Xindus. Category:Xindi Category:Inkaaran Category:History Category:Wars Category:Military Conflict